How to be social at any party
by Tossing-stone
Summary: Join the tsundere trio as they teach you the correct way to be social at any party. Rated T for Tsundere.


**Bold= England**

 _Italics- Romano_

Underlined= Norway

Germany sighed and clicked play on the video. After always being told to loosen up and have fun, he decided to get some help. He had searched it up on the internet and found a nice cheap DVD for sale. He waited long enough for this, so he sat down and watched the screen for it to begin.

 ** _~How to be social at a party~_**

His jaw dropped as he saw three very familiar people on the screen.

" **Hello. My name is Arthur. Today, Lukas, Lovino, and I will show you how to get down with all the cool kids,"** he said with a forced smile.

"As the cool kids say. Yolo Swag," Norway said making an awkward hand symbol.

" _Please. Stop_ ," Romano said looking at them uncomfortably.

Germany felt uncomfortable and he knew that of all people, he shouldn't take advice from them but his eyes stayed glued.

" **Okay. The first step is to decide why you want to be social."** Arthur said pointing to a board with a list of ideas.

 **"There are many ideas like:**

 **having friends."**

"Meeting new people."

" _Having people to reject."_

" **Having people to insult.** "

" _Making others feel bad to feel better about yourself."_

"Using others for slave labor."

" **Using others for world domination."**

"Ouch. That one sounds familiar," Lukas said pointing to Arthur.

"Vhat the hell. Zhese guys are horrible," Germany said.

 _"Whatever your stupid reason may be, the important thing is to follow these stupid steps to be the life of any party_ ," Lovino said in a bored tone.

"Step one!" Arthur shot his hands up.

" **Invite yourself to someone's party. Noone else is going to invite you so do it yourself!"**

"Step two." Lukas popped up next.

"Spend the next few hours or days sorting out the reasons why you should or shouldn't go (The longer you take the better). The 'don't' reasons will be a lot more and very descriptive but last minute, always decide to go anyways."

"Step three!" Lovino awkwardly came into camera view.

" _Spend the next few hours deciding your outfit. Always dress your damn best. If any bastard comes up to you to compliment your outfit, always lie and say you picked it out randomly/ last minute. It makes you look fashionable."_

"Step four!"

" **Show up fashionably late and proceed to tell the other how lucky they are to have you show up to their stupid party."**

"Step five."

" _Eat everything."_

"Step six!"

"Start wanting to go home even if you haven't talked to anyone yet. Just regret going there in the first place **."**

"Step seven!"

" **Cry** **internally** _."_

"Step eight!"

 _"Drink heavy amounts of alcohol and eat some more."_

"Step nine."

" **Get drunk and start a fight with that damn perverted frog."**

"Step ten!"

"Complain to Denmark about being too loud and annoying then force Iceland to call you big brother."

"Step eleven!"

 _"Yell at Spain then get angrier when he tries to do his happy spell. Idiota, it doesn't work!"_

"Step twelve!"

" **Get even more drunk and cry about your colonies leaving you."**

"Step thirteen."

"Drink more to forget that you're regretting this party."

"Step fourteen."

" _Tell everyone they're stupid annoying bastards even if you secretly like them. Just make them regret being alive_ "

"Step fifteen."

" **After crying for an hour, strip and dance on the table. If anyone tries to stop you, fight them. Do this until someone drags you home,"** England finished.

"Now you will fit in with all the cool kids at the party," Norway said with a thumbs up.

" _That's right. Don't fuck it up, bastards,"_ Romano said with his middle finger up.

 **"By the way we totally scammed you for your money** ," England said before the video shut off.

Germany stared at the dark screen, not sure how to react. He sighed and picked up the phone before dialing a number.

"Ciao! This is Feliciano."

"Ah, Hello. Zhis is Germany. Yes Feli, I am vell. Actually I vanted to ask you something. About America's party... Can I just skip zhis one out?"

Feliciano raised an eyebrow before Germany added, "und can you tell Romano I vant mein money back. That DVD vas no help."


End file.
